


Scattering the Ashes of the Past

by Direwolf_and_a_mockingbird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direwolf_and_a_mockingbird/pseuds/Direwolf_and_a_mockingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Tyrion have managed to avoid each other in the month they have been married, but when a family thought to be long dead and gone emerges from the murky depths of the seven hells to concur and destroy the players one by one they must face on another. They thought that all they had to fear was gold and red, how wrong they were. Will Tyrion and Sansa be able to set aside their differences and find a way to save themselves and everyone they care about. Can they find love in this mass of hate and death?  The phoenix will always rise from the ashes. Our flame burns brighter in darkness. And this time they won't back down until their enemies are dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking the barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha! I have added a new family to the chaos that is Game of Thrones! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Scattering the Ashes of the Past! Comments, ideas, and anything else is welcome. I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES.

   Every day was the same for Sansa Stark. Get up and have Shae help her dress for the day. Break her fast, usually by herself because her lord husband would have already locked himself away in his solar with his books and scrolls trying to pull Westeros out of financial ruin. Her life was on repeat ever since she married the imp; a forced and bitter marriage between herself and the ugly little man named Tyrion Lannister. King's Landing would be a beautiful place if death and lies didn't line every corner. There was no excitement there anymore only fear and boredom. Joffery loomed in both her mind and in every corridor, there was no escaping him. Beatings were not uncommon in Sansa's life either. Joffery abused her publicly and in her own chambers whenever he wanted because he was 'King'. He was nothing more the a bastard born of incest, undeserving of the throne he sat his arse on. Marcella and Tommen were nothing like the horrid creature they called brother; they were sweet and loving little things and had never harmed anything bigger than a fly. Sansa almost couldn't believe that they were related to her reject husband. They were beautiful and normal where he was short and disfigured, and she was stuck with him till death do they part. Sansa picked at the piece of bread on the plate in front of her not really hungry but she could not go the day without eating at least a little. Painfully slow she ate the bread never tasting a thing as she chewed and swallowed. Food no longer had taste nor did wine burn her delicate throat when she tried to drink her sorrows. Flowers no longer held their old and familiar beauty as the sky was no longer a brilliant blue. Everything in her world had gone grey. Quietly, Sansa moved to the window seat with her needle work in her hand. She had been trying to adopt the Lannister name as it had been forced down her throat. A mighty lion stood on its hind legs above a bowing direwolf a fierce roar tearing from its fearsome maw. Slowly but surly the picture was coming to life with every pull of the needle. Septa would have been proud of how far her progress had come from when Sansa had left Winterfell. Winterfell, her childhood home, how she missed it so. Arya's boyish behavior, Bran's excessive climbing, Rickon's childish whining and even Robb's cockiness. Jon...she even missed Jon, her fathers bastard son. How mother had resented him for it. For the longest time Sansa had refused to acknowledge him just as her mother had refused to love and raise him, but now that everyone she loved was gone she found herself missing him as well. Sansa's reminiscing was shattered by the creaking of the heavy door as a stranger entered her apartments. Heavy boots hit the floor in a rhythmic pattern and she knew who it was the instant she heard it. Tyrion was back. A shiver ran down Sansa's spine as she forced a smile to her lips and turned to face her husband.

"Good morning my lord. I trust you are doing well?" The politeness in her voice made bile rise in her throat which she had to force back down. Tyrion jumped as he finally noticed Sansa sitting in her window seat letting the morning light illuminate her fiery locks. She smirked to herself knowing perfectly well that she was making Tyrion...hot.

"Good morning Sansa and please call me Tyrion, it's only proper now that we are married." His face flushed a bit as he mentioned their cursed marriage. Everyone at court knew how ashamed Tyrion was for forcing Sansa to marry him, even though he was not the one to arrange it. All the same, Sansa blamed him for her misfortune and would never forgive him for it. "I'll be on my way soon enough I just need to grab one of my books that I left here the other night while you...were asleep," He muttered digging through a stack of the books Littlefinger kept while he was Master of Coin. Sansa knew that he came in after she had gone to sleep most often because he would stay up so late trying to fix Petyr's messes, yet it still made her shiver at the very thought of him being around after she had gone to bed.

   Aftering being shunned from their marriage bed Tyrion had taken to sleeping and eating in his solar, though mostly to avoid her, she knew it. Though she avoided him just as often. They only were together when they absolutely needed to be. Tyrion often took her hand during feats and tourneys when public demanded, dropping her hand as soon as they were out of the spotlight. At least he spared her that humility. Chivalry wasn't dead yet for Sansa saw it every day, but she refused to accept it from him. The door creaked once more, signaling his departure but his voice rang out, "Sansa I want the distance between us to stop growing and start shrinking. I want us to be closer like a husband and wife should be." His face was lowered but Sansa could still see his determination and the ugly scar that ate at his face.

   The walls in her mind came tumbling down as the ones around her heart grew stronger as they attempted to block out the unfamiliar wave of heat that crawled across her body. A gasp fell from her lips as she realized Tyrion felt something for her besides lust. He might actually...love her. Sansa shook her head in disgust. The imp would never feel love for anything but wine and whores. Yet in the darkest recesses of her mind she knew that one day she might return those feelings even if she would never admit it.

~Tyrion~

 _'Sansa was truly a vision this morning'_ Tyrion thought to himself as he waddled down the hall to his solar to bury himself in his books again. Everyday he reminded himself that he could not have her and that she was a child. Yet this morning when he saw Sansa sitting in the window with the morning light lighting up her beautiful face and her fiery locks, his cock had betrayed him.

"Damned cock. I know that I can't have her, yet I keep finding myself yearning for her in the way I yearn for Shae and her delightful cunt," Tyrion groaned to no one in particular. Bronn sauntered up to Tyrion whistling a horrid little tune to himself.

"Bronn, I'm suprised you aren't whoring yourself like usual and you're clearly not drunk so what's up with you? Got a fever," Tyrion quipped to the cocky sellsword. Bronn scowled at the imp.

"No my lord but there seems to be something wrong with you." The sellsword stepped in front of Tyrion making him stop in his tracks. Tyrion scowled and looked up to face the fool before him. "Sansa is my problem. That girl does things to me that I don't understand. No matter how kind I am to her, she still shuns me!" Tyrion threw his arms up in defeat, but Bronn just laughed at his problems.

"Tyrion, you love that child bride of yours! There is no getting around it my lord, you can't lie to yourself," Bronn smirked smugly at Tyrion. Anger flared in Tyrion's belly as he glared at Bronn. He knew Bronn might be right and he also knew it wasn't likely because he loved Shae not Sansa. Sansa was a child forced to marry him...but Shae was a _whore_ who loved gold...more than she loved him.


	2. A Wolf's Steel Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! I'm back with another chapter. Please comment your ideas! Please no hate comments! I DON'T OWN GAME OF THRONES.

~Tyrion~

   The day was slowly passing by as Tyrion he sat hunched over the stacks of books on his desk attempting to save Westeros from financial ruin, which Petyr Baelish had plunged them into. Petyr Baelish was either a fool or a genius but Tyrion doubted he was either more likely to be somewhere in between. The man owned brothels for Gods sake, how smart could he possibly be? The books he had kept almost had a code to them, sloppy yet flawless.

   Tyrion was spent and wanted nothing more than to fall into a feather bed and sleep for a week straight, but that was something he would never be able to do. Since his father, Tywin Lannister, had be so 'gracious' as to appoint him to the position of Master of Coin, sleep had evaded him many nights or he only managed to gain a few hours before returning to the books.

"Damn him," Tyrion cursed Littlefinger aloud slamming his fists down on his desk. The clever Mockingbird had disguised everything! Tyrion had to give Lord Baelish credit for how well he hid his tracks! He had borrowed money from all over the place and then passing off the debt to someone else in exchange for something in his favor, oh! Fuck that clever bastard! This was going to take him years to clean up if he didn't find a way to get enough money to pay everyone back, but the Iron Bank wasn't willing to wait years for the money that was owed. Someone knocked on his solar door giving a welcomed distraction.

"Come in."

"Hello lord Tyrion." Varys glided into the room gently closing the door behind him. Lord Varys was a very feminine for a man or what you could call a 'man'...from what Tyrion knew, Varys had been mutilated when he was very young. A man had taken his balls leaving him a eunuch. Come to think of it, Tyrion didn't think Varys had been with a woman, but he would not ask he did not care to know.

"I have some news I think you would rather like to hear," Varys seated himself in front of Tyrion's desk. The sleeves of his rich golden robe falling delicately in his lap.

"Oh, and pray tell, what would that be?" Tyrion asked truly interested in what the Spider had to say. Varys smirked, clearly whatever he had to say was important.

"The Ruzicka's have been rumored to have been seen in White Harbor.What it means, I do not know. I will leave you with that. Use it wisely." The Eunuch got up and left, leaving that deadly bit of information hanging in the air. Tyrion fell back in his chair all train of thought stopping as he took it in. The Ruzicka's had been a fierce family that took out anyone who stood in their way. Some said they were almost as powerful as the Others that roamed the North. Fire lived in their wake and destruction was their sole purpose. The phoenix rising from ashes with a tiny rose grasped in its beak on a black background had been their sigil. If the Ruzicka's hadn't been such a cruel family their words would have been inspiring. _Our flame burns brighter in the darkness_. A thought crossed Tyrion's mind. He had to tell Sansa that Joffery wasn't going to be the only thing she had to fear anymore.

~Sansa~

   Margaery linked her arm through Sansa's as she pulled her along the garden path. They had become just like sisters during Sansa's time in King's Landing. Still Sansa could not bring herself to fully trust the Tyrell girl. "So, tell me Sansa darling, have you become a Lannister in full yet?" There was an undeniable twinkle in her eyes as she stared down Sansa. Sansa flushed a deep crimson at the question. Her head tilted down in shame knowing Margaery would scold her for not completing her duties as a wife.

"Sansa! It has been a month! People will begin to wonder if you don't consummate your marriage. Sweet girl, you mustn't delay much longer or Joff will do it himself and I wouldn't never forgive myself if he did that to you," The Queen gripped Sansa's arm tightly, pulling her to a stop.

Her beautiful brown eyes shinned with concern and honesty as she looked over Sansa. Their moment of sisterly love came to a halt as Tyrion waddled up to them.

"I'm sorry your grace, but I need to borrow my wife for a moment," Tyrion's voice was tight and clipped. Something was wrong, very wrong but Sansa had no clue as to what it could be. Margaery nodded her head in dismissal but gave Sansa a quick wink before going her separate way. Tyrion turned and started for a secluded path giving Sansa no signal to follow, but follow she did.

"What do you need m- Tyrion?" Sansa chocked out. Tyrion turned to her, his face grave. His small hand reached for hers and she allowed him to take it, "The Ruzicka's are back. It's no longer safe anywhere in Westeros. I know that was a little forward but there was no way of sugar coating it. I'm sorry." His face twisted into what was supposed to be a sympathetic smile but it did not succeed.

"No. They are gone and dead. They cannot be back. You lie!" Her voice shook with fear but why would he lie about that? She looked down at Tyrion but all he could do was shake his head in defeat. He was not lying, they were back and everyone was doomed if they made their way into King's Landing.


	3. From the Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their fire never died. Now watch as it flares back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T OWN GAME OF THRONES. Just thought you would want to know that. But Alexandra is a made up character and so is Luka. Hope you like their little adventure as well as Tyrion's and Sansa's! I know this story has been off to a bumpy start but I hope you like it. Kudos, comments, and ideas! please leave them below! See ya lovelies!

~Margaery~

 

Sansa had looked so strange the other day in the garden when Tyrion showed up. Margaery, just like everyone else, knew that Sansa felt nothing but scorn towards the imp, but in the garden she was almost pleased to see him. She had seen it in Sansa's eyes but her face had been a mirror image of a stone angel's. Those brilliant blue eyes had show with a dull warmth that Margaery had never seen before in Sansa. A mothers loving gaze wasn't right to describe it, but perhaps an emerging love. Margaery clapped her hands together smiling to herself at the prospect of the young direwolf so strong willed and stubborn finding love in the mangled little lion.

"Margaery? Are you in there," Joff called from behind her chamber door. The little brute had been her near constant companion since they married, and Margaery was sick of it but could do nothing but play her part to perfection.

"Yes, my darling, I am." She rose to her feet and waited patiently for her husband. Joffery strode into the room heading directly for her. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to his repulsive body, but she endured and swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. Demanding hands roamed her body and tugged at the strings holding her dress together. A giggle forced itself free as she playfully swatted away Joffery's hungry hands.

"Why did you do that? I can do as I please and it would  _please_  me if you would let me take off your dress." Joffery's face paled a bit and rage took hold in his eyes. If she didn't give in she would most certainly get hit. Margaery was far smarted than Joffery and in this instance she needed to be dumb.

"But your grace, it's the middle of the day! Some one is sure to hear us." A forced blush colored the Tyrell girls face as she pretended to boast innocence. Joffery smiled wickedly ans pushed Margaery down onto the bed she had been sitting on before he barged in. Lust was clear on his face as the hardness on her leg was also a clear hint to his need for her. Nothing in the world could have been worst than being fucked by the bastard king. This had to end but how could she stop it? Lips mashed against hers in a rough passionless kiss. Joffery's tongue snaked into her mouth, exploring it's every nook and cranny. She faked a moan of pleasure and pushed her body against his, her arms wrapped around his kneck. Joff broke the kiss to attack her neck, but a shout from outside the door stopped Joffery in his tracks.

"Damn them those bastrads," He hissed retreating from the bed, "Come in whoever you are!" A familiar red haired maiden walked in with natural grace that ladies of the court envied. Joffery's eyes flashed from his wife to Sansa who stood quietly by the door. 

Sansa bowed her head and curtsied, "Your grace and your grace, if I could borrow the queen for a moment. She had asked me to join her in the gardens for a luncheon and she did not show and I became worried. I'm afraid the shout you heard was my guard, Bronn, defending me from the guard posted outside the the queens door. He grabbed me and Bronn got a little over protective. My apologies," Sansa spoke, keeping her eyes down for it was not a good thing to attack a royal guard. The king did nothing but stare down the proud wolf. Sansa did not back down from the unspoken challenge Joffery was sending her way. Margaery quickly took action, running to Sansa's aid. They both knew that there was no luncheon in the garden that afternoon, but Sansa knew something she did not and it must be very important for Sansa to stand up to the boy king. Something many came to admire.

"Oh, Sansa! Forgive me, I must have forgotten...I was busy." Margaery gave her husband a innocent smile as if to say she could not resist him in the moment. Sansa smiled almost knowingly and left the room without glancing back. Joffery gave margaery another rough hungry kiss before following suite. 

 

~??????~

 

They were only a fortnight away from King's Landing and certain victory. While all the fools danced and drank their lives away, They had faded into the darkness like the fading embers of a once great fire.The journey there had been an unforgiving one. Many things had set them back. Weather, lack of food or water, traitors, spys, and a fat little man named Lord Varys. But all of them had forgotten they existed. They were not gone and dead like everyone thought, no they had lay in wait for generations, growing stronger and fiercer. Just because the Starks and Lannisters and Tyrells and Targaryens had tried to snuff out their flame they had thought they were mighty and strong. Fools, all of them. The Rusicka's were undying. And now they were all going to find out what that meant. 

"Alexandra," The captain of her elite guard called from where they had left the horses," My lady, it's time we started moving on. Dawn is only an hour away and we need to get to King's Landing as soon as possible." Alexandra turned, a sweet smile on her rose colored lips. Captain Luka was tall and well built. In a word, attractive. Stunning. Curly black hair that came to his shoulders and emerald eyes that looked into the soul of the men he commanded. Those beautiful haunting eyes. The nerves in her belly twisted with desire for the handsome man but her feelings of lust were not returned.

"Yes, yes, fine! We move at dawn's first light, but there is time before we have to go and it seems I have no way to pass it...Maybe you could help me with that Luka," Alexandra said, her voice dripping with honey coated lust. Luka flushed a bit backing away from his mistress, yet the lust in his eyes was clear. Oh, he wanted her, badly, but he could not have her. They were not married and it would anger the Gods. 

"I-I-I can't help you my lady, it will anger the Gods! We are not even married." Luka shook his head, but he couldn't back up any farther because of the oak that pushed into his back. Alexandra chuckled and began her descent. Hiking up the skirts of her blaze orange dress she straddled the young man the best she could against the tree truck. Pressing a kiss to his lips was all it took to get him to give in. Alexandra lay on her back upon the cold hard ground. Luka attacked her neck and grabbed at her breasts. Hunger was taking over the young lovers. Not that either of them were exactly 'pure' as one could call it. Alexander was known for sleeping with any man that took her fancy. And like many other men, Luka took pleasure at a brothel. Only his partners got out alive. Shouts stopped Alexandra and Luka before their fun could really begin. It was time to go. Time really did fly when you were having fun. Quickly they straightened their clothes and ran for the horses. Alexandra didn't bother putting on an act of not having done something dirty. She was proud of what she did and they couldn't change that. Camp was packed up and everything was ready to go. It was a practiced routine, over and over they had learned that staying to long in one place meant they would be caught and the was no way in seven hells they were going to let that happen now. As they rode away a young girl lurked in the distance watching the golden haired maid and her band of merry men ride off for the very center of hell. A lone wolf lay waiting in the lions den while the other crept back to the tree line once the firebird was gone.


End file.
